The research project focusses on establishing the mechanisms of induction and action of macrophages in their antiviral and antitumor functions. The aim is to establish the mechanisms of induction and action involved in macrophage mediated antiviral action, and define the relationships among the antiviral, antitumor, and biochemical functions of macrophages. The goal of these studies is to determine the common and unique bases for macrophage biologic functions (antitumor and antivira) and to determine whether separate macrophage functional subclasses exist or whether macrophages can be modulated from one function to the other.